


Secret Life

by tabbiano



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Animal Transformation, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:27:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24767740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabbiano/pseuds/tabbiano
Summary: Wendy, a cat shifter, is interested in her school's most beautiful senior, Irene Bae. The only way she can get closer to Irene is when she is a cat.Disclaimer: Idea inspired by the Netflix movie "A Whisker Away", which hasn't come out yet.
Relationships: Bae Joohyun | Irene/Son Seungwan | Wendy
Kudos: 46





	1. Chapter 1

A white cat with orange and black splotches and green eyes crept through the grass of a backyard behind a very luxurious house. The windows were glowing with light and one was conveniently left open near a plant shelf that was thriving with flowers. 

She padded up the steps and jumped onto the shelf with ease before peeking into the open window. 

A pretty girl with beautiful black locks sat with her mother and father at a table where they were gathered for dinner. The young cat lay down on the plant shelf and waited patiently for the dinner to finish. 

“Mom, Dad...I’ve been wanting to tell you something,” she heard the girl say after dinner was over. 

“Oh? A surprise?” Mrs. bae said suggestively. 

“Not really. I met a friend.” Her voice was drawing closer and the cat sat up, ears tall. 

“I’m so glad. I was afraid you were getting too quiet for your own good.”

The girl’s familiar scent reached the cat’s nostrils. The window pushed open further and the cat purred instantly when she saw the girl sitting at the chair. 

But before the cat could jump into the girl’s arms, Mrs. Bae screeched in horror, scaring the cat and causing the poor animal to skid off the sill, while also accidentally breaking some of the flower pots before racing away into the night. 

“Irene! Stray animals are never allowed in here!” Mr. Bae scolded her. “We don’t know what kind of diseases it has! How long have you been letting that animal in?”

Irene was afraid and shocked. She didn’t expect this sort of reaction from her parents. “N-not Long...”

“Never bring any cats in the house! They're dirty!” 

“I’m sorry, mom...dad,” Irene said quietly. 

—

Wendy propped her chin in one hand while trying to focus in class. Creative writing could be quite boring at times. The only thing that was keeping her from completely slacking off was the presence of a certain senior named Irene Bae, who always sat at the front of class. 

“Wendy!” The teacher called her out sharply. 

Oh shit. 

The girl was always getting called out for daydreaming in class. The teacher wasn’t wrong, however, because she was, in fact, daydreaming about Irene, whose side profile looked even prettier today. 

“Care to share with us your written assignment?” The tone from the teacher was dripping with irritation because this was the umpteenth time that Wendy had been caught spacing out. 

Wendy froze because she wasn’t very open about sharing her writing—even if this was a creative writing course where it was supposed to be an open place to share ideas and whatnot. 

She gulped nervously and flipped through her notebook to the newest short story she had written. 

It was about a girl who woke up one day as a cat. Of course her parents had no idea and couldn’t understand the cat’s constant meowing and so they kicked out the poor animal, who eventually was rescued. The story went back and forth as the girl-turned-cat forgot about being human and at the end remained cat. The parents of the girl-turned-cat never found her again. 

The only good part was the cat had a good home. 

“Interesting theme, Wendy. Thank you for sharing.”

Wendy nodded and other students were chosen to share their work. Why does everyone else’s ideas feel so much more better than mine? She thought sullenly. 

“Hey, are you a furry?” Sehun and his band of friends caught up to her after class let out for the day. 

“What the fuck? No,” she replied tartly. 

“Your story—“

“It’s a fucking story!” She snapped. “Don’t you know what fiction is?”

“Geez, calm your tits,” Sehun held his hands up defensively. 

Wendy glared at them and stalked away to head home. 

The full moon was bright in the sky as Wendy sat outside on the patio. Her adoptive mother, Tiffany, appeared beside her with a green concoction, which she downed quickly because the taste was awful. 

Wendy wasn’t like the other girls here. She was a shifter, a human that had the ability to become a powerful beast such as the wolf, bear, and other animals. 

For Wendy, she could turn into a cat. But because she was untrained and mainly suppressing her abilities, she took on the form of a friendly calico house cat. With the concoction, she could still keep her sanity and human reasoning even in her cat form. 

Tiffany was the only other shifter she knew. Her adoptive mother found her abandoned in a small box as a malnourished baby and took her in. but as the months progressed, the baby inconsistently switched from baby to kitten.

Luckily, Tiffany had the expertise passed down from generations of her shifter family and used her knowledge to protect them from the outside world. Shifters were supposed to be ancient lore to scare the children from staying past curfew. They were evil creatures that took on the form of humans to murder other humans in cold blood. 

Tiffany taught Wendy how to survive and suppress her natural born cat instinct. She brewed concoctions to help keep her abilities under control 24/7. Tiffany did not want her to practice much of her supernatural abilities, thinking that lack of use would make Wendy act more human and rely less on her inborn instinct.

the only exception was the full moon. She needed to at least let her body give in to the torture of toning down her powers. And with Tiffany's medicine it would be safely done.

Wendy always looked forward to this night. 

She had so many plans before sunrise. 

She felt herself changing, her bones shifting as her physical form keeled over and became a cute little calico cat with large green eyes. 

Irene was alone yet again for dinner. Her parents were gone for a business trip leaving her to her own devices. She glanced at the clock and then to the window, which she had left open. It was a cold evening but she didn’t want to miss anything. 

Any second now, she thought worriedly. 

Irene went to her room and took out a cat bowl, cat food, and some treats from her backpack. 

Sure enough, a small familiar meow reached her ears, and she eagerly went to the open window, where a small calico cat was perched on. Its greenl eyes shone with happiness as she called it over. 

The cat rubbed against her leg and leaned against her hand when Irene pressed her hand against the animal’s soft pelt. 

“I missed you so much, Seungwan,” Irene murmured. The cat did not wear a collar and she took the liberty to give her a special name. 

She usually wasn’t an animal person because of a run-in she’d had when she was younger. It was a silly story, but one that made her wary of animals. She had been chased by a dog down the street. The large dog was so excited, it knocked her from her feet by accident—but enough to scare her for a while. 

But this cat was different. She was gentle and very affectionate, never bit her or used claws. 

Irene poured some food into the cat dish, and set it down for the cat to eat. Now that her friend was here, she could eat in peace as well. 

Irene didn’t really remember how long it had been since this cat appeared at her window. Since her parents weren’t home all the time, she had the liberty to let the cat in to hang out a little with. 

It must have been at least almost a year by now. 

The first time they met, Irene's grandmother had just died (which was a year ago) and she had moved in with her paretns for the first time since she had nowhere to go. Her grandmother took care of her all her life until then because her parents were busy with work and their own life in the business circle. So it made sense that custody would go to her parents.

She still had to be thankful that at least they gave her a roof over her head isntead of handing her over to an orphanage while she was still a minor.

Her parents didn’t like the cat though and even scared the poor scrap away one time. 

Seungwan, the cat, seemed to know that the Bae parents disliked her and she did not show up on the full moon nights when they were home. Instead, she would scratch on Irene’s bedroom window late at night and Irene would let her in secretly. 

“I wish you would stay,” Irene said when they were cuddling in the bed. Seungwan always left in the night when Irene was sleeping. 

But it wouldn’t be possible. Her parents didn’t want stray cats in the house. 

Seungwan mewled and purred while rubbing cheeks with Irene. 

“Why are you so cute?” Irene kissed the cat’s head. 

Cats were generally given a bad rap, and seemingly less affectionate than dogs, but Seungwan was different. This cat was so sweet and never harmed a hair on Irene's body. 

Seungwan was a cat from heaven.

Soft rhythmic purring lulled Irene to sleep and the last thing she remembered was Seungwan’s little tongue lapping affectionately against her face.

The next morning, Irene awoke alone and the sun rays dancing through the curtains. 

—

Wendy hated the morning after. 

The morning after the full moon transformation that is. 

Her body, despite the numerous times she shifted, felt sore and tender from her rapid bone changes. She also almost got caught by the sunrise and she’s raced out of Irene’s house. The window had luckily been kept open. 

Wendy usually left before Irene went to bed but it made her so sad to hear the latter beg her to stay. 

Irene was lonely a lot of the time. Despite her status as the most beautiful girl at school; and the amount of attention she got from her peers, she didn’t have the lavish social life one might expect of her. 

She was quiet and didn’t like people pointing out her beauty so much. 

Irene had told her once, when Wendy was cat Seungwan. “I feel like there is no value to me except my looks. No one acknowledges me for talent. I’m just a trophy...”

“Wendy!” Tiffany grabbed her like a rag doll and gave her a new concoction to take. One of the problems with the full moon transformation was that Wendy did not completely lose her attributes. Her greenl eyes tended to remain even as a human and they had to make sure it changed back to docile brown before going outside.

Tiffany practically shoved the cup of nasty black liquid down the girl’s throat and then shoved a piece of bread into her mouth.

Wendy was already late to school. Her green eyes would not go away no matter how many times she blinked and willed them to turn brown. After almost a half hour, her irises returned to their normal shade of brown and she hightailed it out of her house. 

At least it wasn’t creative writing. She didn’t want to embarrass herself anymore in front of her crush. 

—

“Irene!” Joy and Seulgi flanked their friend on both sides as they walked down the hall during lunch. 

“Oh hey!” She greeted them. She had hardly heard them while she wondered where it could be that her cat was disappearing to until the full moon of each month. That was a damn long time!

Was she safe? How was she eating? Where was she sleeping? Did she visit other houses?

“Sehun asked us to give this to you,” Seulgi said and handed her a note. 

“Oh...thanks.” Irene looked over the nestle sealed envelope. 

“Aren’t you gonna open it?” Joy asked, her eyes wide with interest. 

“Maybe later.”

“Awww, come on! It can’t be a bad thing. There’s even a purple heart sticker here! Purple is your favorite color!”

After some more convincing, Irene finally agreed to open the letter and her slender fingers carefully unsealed the note inside. 

Prom? 

Irene stared at the one-word note.

Prom was the night of the full moon. 

Wendy yawned from where she had dozed off in the library. She blinked her eyes open and checked her watch. 

Fuck! It was almost time for creative writing! She grabbed her backpack and sped to class, barely making it in time as class started. 

Wendy was usually early because she preferred a seat in the mid or back rows, which were the most popular seats for many students. Unfortunately, the only open seats were in the front and one right next to Irene. 

She gulped—swallowed down her nervousness—and stiffly asked Irene if she could sit next to her. 

Irene glanced at her coldly and nodded. 

Seungwan placed her backpack on the desk and did her best to pay attention today because she was right in the line of fire on both sides. Her teacher was petty and Irene was right next to her. 

Luckily, nothing happened to her in particular, but she was feeling pretty sleepy in class the whole time. 

At the end of the day, Wendy stuffed her things into her backpack and headed out without saying anything to Irene . 

However, she stopped when she heard Sehun loudly exclaim to Irene. “Did you get my card?”

“Yes,@ Irene replied. 

“So...have you decided?”

“No. Sorry Sehun, I already have plans.”

Seungwan stepped to the side and pretended to text someone so she would be undetected while eavesdropping.

“Irene, your parents want this!” He protested. 

“I don’t.” 

—

“Where have you been going when you transform?” Tiffany asked Wendy one day over dinner. 

The girl’s mouth was watering from the delicious array of meat and other foods on the table. She couldn’t wait to sink her teeth into a piece of savory chicken. 

She quickly shook herself and straightened up at the table. “Just exploring the neighborhood.”

That’s right. Irene only lived a couple blocks away from her home. 

“I’ve noticed that you smell like cat food when you come back,” Tiffany said. “Are you visiting homes?”

Wendy had taken a huge mouthful of chicken and was enjoying it so much she hardly heard Tiffany’s question. 

“Wendy, focus!” Tiffany said a little sharply. 

“What? Sorry. I was just enjoying my food,” the younger grumbled irritably. “I’v3 just been walking around. Nothing serious.”

The latter gave her a serious look. “Be careful. We don’t want trouble.”

“I know.” 

Tiffany was always scolding her and it was getting a bit annoying. But Wendy tried not to feel impatient with her constant nagging because their true identity as animal shifters could cause a big unneeded mess. 

—

Irene’s parents came back home by surprise tonight and they had invited over some friends for dinner. Irene didn’t really like weekday get togethers because she would have to entertain the guests with some piano playing and also help serve them little snacks and drinks before dinner. 

Unfortunately, it was Sehun who came over. 

And dinner was the worst. 

Their parents seemed to have been scheming together. Sure, she’d known Sehun all their lives but she didn’t think that was a good reason to get into a relationship. She didn’t even like him. 

“Would you like more tea?” Irene offered Mrs. Oh. 

“Yes thank you!” 

“What about me? I’d like some,” Sehun offered his cup. 

Irene stared at his cup, feeling like he was taking advantage of this opportunity to make it seem like they would be the perfect couple. She did pour a cup for him to keep from shaking her family. 

Irene knew their parents were exchanging approving glances. 

“So, you kids are going to prom right?” Mrs. Bae said. 

“Actually, I was planning to stay home,” Irene replied. “I need to practice piano more.” She hoped they would buy that excuse. 

“such a hard working talented girl,” Mr. oh commented. “Very good. But you should take a break every once in a while.”

“Shes shy,” Mrs. Bae said quickly. “Maybe if you go with Sehun it will be better. Someone you know right honey?”

Irene looked away. “I’ll think about it.”

That night, Irene gazed out the window in hopes to find green eyes glowing in the darkness. 

But it wasn’t the full moon yet. She’d have to wait a while before seeing her cat again. 

Irene wished that Seungwan could stay and then they would never be apart. Despite th e obvious language barrier, Irene always felt like Seungwan really listened. The brilliant green eyes that gazed at her thoughtfully whenever she told the cat about her day. 

Sighing heavily, she closed the window and pulled the curtains before going to sleep. 

"Irene, I'm sorry to pester you, but have you decided?" Sehun asked when creative writing class was over.

"Yes," Irene said, and Sehun immediately brightened up.

But his excitement was shortlived when Irene continued coldly. "I am not interested in prom. I'm sorry."

A month later...

"Irene, prom is coming up in a couple weeks. Have you told Sehun your answer?" Mrs. Bae asked Irene as she got ready for school that morning. "he's been waiting a while."

Right. Sehun had asked her a month in advance - most likely so that he would have time to get preparations done if she agreed. The school offered a limo ride to the venue, and the prom nights at this particular school were pretty costly and fancy.

"Mom, I've decided I won't go," Irene told her. "I just want to stay home and rest. I don't like parties."

"But dear, it's high school! You should enjoy it while you still can. That poor boy worked up his courage to ask you!"

Irene shook her head. "I'll see you later, mom. I'm heading to school now."

She was feeling pretty badly now that her mother brought up the whole prom subject and Sehun again. She really didn't want to go to prom, but she began wondering if perhaps she did hurt his feelings.

This could make her parents look bad considering how close they were to Sehun's parents.

Also, they had known each other a while, so it would make sense for her to say yes...

Irene was crossing the street, but did not notice that a car had run a red light adn was speeding towards her. It was too late when she heard screeching tires and loud honking coming from the right. She froze in horror, eyes wide as a deer in headlights.

Everything happened in a blur - 

A heavy weight hit her side. She thought it was the car...maybe this was the end. She was going to see her grandmother very soon...

The car crashed into another car comign from the opposite direction, and the impact was lod enough to set off other car alarms parked on curb. Someone screamed from across the street.

When she opened her eyes, another person was on top of her and she stared into glowing green eyes.

\--


	2. Chapter 2

A note about ages in this story: I swapped the ages around. Joy is older than Wendy in this one. 

Irene: 17 (fourth year)

Seulgi: 17 (fourth year)

Joy: 16 (third year)

Wendy: 14 (first year)  
—

Irene was still in a daze as she stared into Wendy’s eyes. 

“They’re...green,” Irene whispered. 

The younger girl frowned but then gasped in horror, and the weight on top of Irene’s body quickly disappeared. 

“Oh my gosh!” More voices were joining. “What’s going on?”

Irene sat up slowly as she watched Wendy running away from her. 

“Irene!” Joy rushed to her side as Wendy disappeared into the fray of students. “What happened?”

“She...she pushed me out of the way...” Irene was still in a state of shock. She realized that Wendy’s body was so warm that it covered up how cold her body had become and how shaky she was now. 

“Are you hurt?”

Irene shook her head and slowly got to her feet with her friend’s help. 

“Let’s get you to the nurses office.” Joy helped her up, and offered an arm to lean on. 

Wendy sat inside a bathroom stall as she stared at her green eyes in the iPhone camera. 

Fuck. Go away! 

She shut her eyes tight and opened them again only to find that nothing had changed. 

Wendy wished she had Tiffany’s nasty medicine now. She only took the concoctions on the full moon when she transformed. In her daily human life, there usually was no need to take it since she hardly tapped into her abilities outside of that night. 

You just had to play hero, didn’t you?She scolded herself. 

There had been no time to think as she moved faster than lightning to grab Irene round the waist and tackle her out of harm’s way. 

Irene wouldn’t be fool enough to think she was one of the stuff of myths right? Maybe the older girl wouldn’t remember since she had been in a state of shock at that particular moment. 

Wendy shivered, guilt settling on her shoulders as she imagined that Tiffany might be upset to hear that she had broken one of their rules.

Never use your abilities in public. 

No matter how much Wendy tried to reason her actions, she knew that this should never happen again. 

No one had questioned her at the scene. 

Only Irene had seen her green eyes. 

“OmigoshIrene!” Seulgi flung herself at Irene. “Joy told me what happened! I was so worried!”

“I’m fine now,” the latter replied. 

“Joy said Wendy was with you.”

At the mention of that name, Irene recalled the moment Wendy’s body collided with hers to narrowly escape an accident.

She remembered those brilliant green irises that glowed with mixed fear and concern.

All that happened in what seemed like a split second so she couldn’t be completely sure about what she had seen. 

I must have been seeing things, she decided. It was the shock. 

“Irene? Hello?” Joy’s hand waved in front of her face. “Are you awake?”

“Uh...what? Sorry.”

“I just asked you if you’re going to prom with Sehun.”

Oh right. Irene hadn’t told her friends yet. She wasn’t sure if Sehun told his friends either, but he probably did. Irene made sure to talk to him about it in private to avoid an audience. 

Sehun seemed a little disconcerted, but he didn’t press any further and only expressed that he would have liked to go to prom with her since this was their final year of high school. 

“No.”

“What? But you and Sehun are like the perfect pair! You could have—no, you for sure would have been prom king AND queen! You would have made high school history!” Joy spluttered. 

“Seulgi, are you going to prom?” Irene asked. 

“There’s no point in going if you’re not.”

“You and Joy could go together,” she suggested with mild humor. Seulgi and Joy were inseparable since the first day they met in their PE dance class. 

“Oh that could be a good idea,” Seulgi replied, but Joy slapped her shoulder. 

“Don’t even dream about it!”

Seulgi laughed. “Well, since no one’s going how about we have our own kind of party on prom night?”

“Oohhh I like how you think,” Joy smirked. 

“I dunno...” Irene had been planning to spend the night alone. She was so looking forward to see her cat again. After their first few meetings, Irene had figured out that Seungwan only came to meet her on nights of the full moon. “I don’t really like parties...”

“You’ve never been to a party before!” Joy pointed out. “Plus, your parents keep worrying about your social life, remember? This is your chance to show them how social you really are!”

Parties are messy, Irene remembered party scenes on TV. 

Dinners with guests were already a chore. All the used dishes to be washed. And all the cleaning to prepare for the dinners. All the food to be made or ordered. 

AND the piano Irene had to perform for them so her parents could show her off. 

“We’ll help you with the prep and stuff,” Seulgi offered. “We won’t trash the place.”

“Hey guys!” Sehun appeared with his friends, Seungjae and Jackson. “Irene, I heard about what happened. How are you feeling?”

“I’m alright now,” Irene replied. “Wendy saved my life.”

“I’m relieved.” But his eyes seemed serious. 

“We’re gonna have a party!” Joy suddenly piped up. “You guys should come too!”

Sehun brightened. “Sounds great! When is it?”

Joy looked expectantly at Irene, who was at a loss for words. She didn’t want to disappoint her friends, but she also did not want to hold a big gathering at home either. 

“Guys, I...I just want a nice peaceful evening.” I really want to cuddle with my cat, was actually her reason. 

“How about Saturday?” Seulgi told her as if that were the answer to the real issue. 

“I think I have a commitment already.”

“I think it’ll be fun,” Sehun said. “I’ll help you with the arrangement and stuff. We could even have it at my house if that helps.”

“Yes!” Joy pumped a fist in the air. “And Seul and I will deal with food!” Typical. “It’s gonna be the best party you’ve ever seen, Unnie! You won’t regret it! I promise!”

“I’ll...I’ll ask my parents,” Irene gave in.

While her friends continued to chat about the maybe-party plans, Irene tuned them out and replayed the image of Wendy’s green eyes above her. 

Could I have been seeing things?

Wendy had been having a particularly bad day today. She should have known that the news about Irene’s near death fate would have spread like wildfire. Other students in her class and simply in passing came up to her to ask about how she saved Irene and all those dumb questions. 

Some people even scolded her for trying to get close to the almost beautiful girl on campus. As if she was trying to get some clout or whatever. 

“Playing hero to get her attention, huh, squirt?” One girl said. “Face it, you’re not even on her level!”

It was pretty annoying. 

It was also annoying that Irene was so popular, it was causing a lot of inconvenience for Wendy. 

That was the problem with liking Irene Bae. 

She was an untouched goddess in the school. The only people with Irene were her friends and Sehun. 

She could only be talked about among the commoner students. She was gossip. Holy gossip. 

And now Wendy had become gossip too. 

They should be thankful I saved her, she thought grumpily. 

The only thing that made up for this mess was the corner in the library warmed by the sun rays pooling through the window. 

It was so comfortable. Enough for a nap. 

But then the warning bell disturbed what would have been an ok day, and Wendy hurried out the library to creative writing class, hoping she’d make it in time for a seat in the back of the room. 

“Since it’s almost the end of the school year, I’ve decided that we should have some fun!” The creative writing teacher announced and the class cheered except Wendy. 

“We’ve focused on a lot of short stories, poetic writing, descriptive exercises, and some reflective work. But creative writing can be so much more than that. How do you think a movie can be produced? You need a script writer to make the development of the story and characters possible,” the teacher explained. “I want you to gather in groups of three or four to collaborate on a creative project. So Wendy, you’ll have to put in your weight too.” The class hummed with laughter. 

Wendy remained unfazed by the jab, but she did not appreciate the joke. 

“It can be a short story, short script or film if you wanna go the extra mile, a song—for you musicians, anything you like. Just check in with me before you embark on your creative journey!” The teacher exclaimed. 

Oh god no. 

What had she done to deserve such sinister punishment?

Wendy hated group work. 

While the rest of the class became a loud mess of working out groups, she doodled in her notebook to wait out the process. Hopefully, the teacher’s division of students hadn’t worked out so she could work solo. 

“Irene, do you wanna join my group?” Sehun asked. “we’re thinking of doing a song, you know, since we’re all musicians.”

But Irene wasn’t exactly listening. She turned to the back of the room, where Wendy sat alone and engrossed in her own thing. 

Is she not going to find a group? She wondered. 

No one even approached Wendy either. Perhaps her reputation as a slacker in class scared everyone off. 

Actually, she wasn’t really slacking. Wendy always did the assignments, but she wasn’t good about paying attention in lecture. 

Irene wondered if she should offer to work with her. No one really seemed to notice Wendy much. Plus, Irene still needed to thank the girl for saving her life. 

“Everyone found their groups?” The teacher asked after fifteen minutes. 

Her eyes scanned the room and stopped on a certain girl. “Wendy, did you find a group?”

“No.”

The teacher then proceeded to ask if there was space in any other groups. 

Each one she asked declined. “No, sorry.” They all said. 

Irene glanced at Wendy and then stared at the teacher before slowly raising her hand. “I...I could work with her,” she offered tentatively. 

—

“How was school today?” Tiffany called when Wendy entered the house loudly. 

“Awful,” the girl kicked off her shoes and entered the kitchen where her adoptive mother was cooking and baking cookies. 

“Aww, you always say that.”

“That’s cause it’s true. I have to work with that stupid girl, Irene Bae.”

“You’re making friends then.”

“I wouldn’t say that,” Wendy said. 

“Well, wash up and come down to eat. I made your favorite honey fried chicken!”

(I really want to eat that)

Wendy dropped off her things in her room and got a fresh set of clothes. She splashed water on her face and dried off with a towel. 

I saved Irene Bae today but...

She saw my green eyes.


End file.
